Vampire's Knight
by DarkPhoenix168
Summary: In a world where Vampires reign in the shadows, the Noah Clan are the elite, their souls immortal, and Allen has one. Fortunately, he's not yet full, only a halfling by all rights. His fortune is short-lived when Lavi decides to experiment on him and Kanda, Kanda just wants him dead. Yullen, Vampires, blood.
1. Chapter 1

Am I having too much Yullen stories...NAH, NEVER ENOUGH YULLEN! :D

So, new story cause I've already written two midterms and Have one friday and one monday and and...I'm totally going to die ^^;

**AN - I don't on D. Gray - Man**

* * *

A clanking of chains resonated off the stone walls and ceiling, the creature bound by them howling mercilessly as he struggled, silver eyes shut from the seer effort of pulling against the binds again and again, the dull grey shackles refusing to give. Screams and grunts of frustration poured endlessly out of the creature's mouth, white fangs glinted even in the absence of light.

"Hey assholes, I know you can hear me!" the slim figure screamed up to the large stone steps, "Let me out of here!"

His screams echoed around the room, his lips grunting in exertion as his snow white hair feel back onto the pillow, his body straining to release itself from its bonds, the chest heaving in exertion as he relaxed for a moment before picking up the pace once again, legs and arms thrashing wildly about in a desperate attempt to be free of his captors and his binds, the chains rattling against one another in his struggles.

"Let. Me. OUT!" he screamed, eyes narrowed in fury at the ascending staircase in front of him, the stone steps leading to nothing but darkness, though the inky blackness was something he himself was accustomed too. "I swear I'm going to drain you both dry when I get free! RELASE ME!"

The situation seemed to descend even further into hopelessness, though the creature struggling hadn't noticed. In truth, he had accepted long ago that he was beyond salvation; the only purpose for his existence was to give meaning to others, to show them why they should fear the thing that went bump in the dark.

As such, said creature was currently figuring a way out of his predicament, his mind rattling off several suggestions, all of which he disregarded. The chains and cuffs were clearly unforgiving, fortified with some sort of enchantment, meaning that his captor knew what they were dealing with; this meant that brute force wouldn't work, though he continually tried. Another method was killing them the minute they came to see him, but that would only result in his captors death and his continual confinement, the blood that they would undoubtedly spill most likely out of his reach and taunting him till the end of his days.

His brain turned to seduction, a tool he rarely, but effectively, wielded; an idea he had to shoot down immediately. The singular figure had successfully ambushed him out of the darkness; his body sore but his mind clear, he had tried to seduce the dark figure that approached him, a glimmer of success radiating in his eyes as the tall form paused for a moment before he leaned over him, the long dark hair held in a ponytail cascading over the shoulder, the face hidden from view in the shrouds of darkness. His success was short lived as a needle plunged into his back, his body seizing for a moment before collapsing on the asphalt, his eyes watching as the figure drew his blade, the malicious steel glinting in the night before his silver eyes closed and he succumbed to slumber.

Pale skin continued to thrash wildly about as he continued screaming and spitting out curses and threats to the men he knew were listening above him, his words could not be lost in the confines of his prison. He didn't care that they chose to keep him alive; to him this was far more humiliating and agonizing than lying in the street as a lifeless corpse. Silver eyes squeezed shut as he chastised himself for allowing petals of tears to bloom in his eyes; he was not weak and when he broke free, there were no ifs in this situation, he vowed to tear the two captors to shreds and thoroughly enjoy every minute of their demise.

* * *

"Noisy one, ain't he?"

Cobalt eyes glared at the red heads musings, his singular curious green eyeball staring with keen interest at the secret door hidden expertly on the tiled floor, the muffled cursing weaving its way to their ears, the rattling of chains accompanying his furious voice.

"Che," the tall Japanese glowered, "he wouldn't be if you let me finish my job."

"Now Yuu~" the other man teased, "you _know _that having him alive for testing purposes is enormously beneficial to society, think of what we could learn!"

"And having him dead is equally as beneficial to society," the long-haired retorted, "AND DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"But, he's the first of _this _calibre," his partner continued to protest, "we've never studied his kind before."

"Of course not!" the dark cobalt eyes glared, "we've never studied those ones because they're almost always in full form and end up slaughtering half the people!"

"Which is why this is so important," the green eyed man continued, "he's not full yet! There might be some way to stop the process or reverse it or-"

"He has a Noah's soul, Lavi!" the Japanese finally snapped, "he was damned since his birth; the _only _way to save that monstrosity is to walk down there and behead him!"

"You know as well as I do that that won't work!" Lavi snapped, "the soul in his body is _immortal, _kill the boy and the soul will take to yet _another _host and we've lost valuable information for who _knows _how long. Study _this _one and we might be able to stop the cycle all together, this would end their reign of terror and night all together Kanda! It's a chance that's only happened in our entire co-mingled existence!"

"You want to end their reign of terror," Kanda seethed, "then stop cowering behind test tubes and experiments and _fight!_"

"You _know _why I can't do that!" Lavi gripped, "this is the only way I can help you and the other exorcists and if that creature in the cellar holds the answers then I'll keep him alive as long as I can."

"He's an immortal," Kanda growled dangerously, "one day, very soon mark my words, it'll take him over and when that happens, you and everyone else will die because you were so focused on finding a damn cure for fourteen people and you _will _regret not letting me slaughter him on the spot."

Lavi remained silent, his singular eye glaring fully at the equally as angry cobalt eyes, the jaw of the Japanese twitching slightly in frustration.

"If that happens," Lavi said softly, "if it looks like he's going to lose control, I'll let you kill him; but until then, I'm going to try all I can to save the _human _down there and kill the _monster _within him."

Kanda crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the countertop of the lab bench, his eyes breaking away from Lavi with a huffy grunt.

"I'm glad you agree," the red head said, his body relaxing quietly, "now, I need to get everything ready, so I need test tubes and a centrifuge and-"

"This is a mistake," Kanda muttered, his face still sour as the lab coat clad man flitted around his work area.

"Yuu, don't-"

"What have I said about calling me that!?" the Japanese snapped.

"_Kanda, _don't start! Society will use this research for generations to come-"

"There won't _be _generations to come if that _thing _gets loose," Kanda snarled, "he's tagged as the Fourteenth's soul, he'll destroy everything and everyone, it doesn't care; let me kill it now and save the society _today_."

Lavi glared as Kanda from over his shoulder while he dug around in the cabinets, "No."

Kanda watched with distain as the white lab coat moved around hurriedly, several machines and apparatuses set up with different vials and test tubes.

"Does the Order know?"

The red head froze in his tracks, his eyes shifting around to compose a reasonable explanation while his friend groaned.

"You stupid rabbit-"

"Just hear me out-"

"So, not only are we housing a deranged monster that is predicted to destroy our very existence," Kanda fumed, "the _Order, _the society that considers us disposable, isn't even aware of this and _you _want to do testing on him? Fuck that, I'm gone."

"Kanda wait!" Lavi pleaded, standing in the Japanese's way, "if I turn him over to the Order they'll either kill him on the spot-"

"I don't see a problem-"

"-OR they'll subject him to cruel tests that will end up _killing _him!"

"It's nothing less than he deserves!" Kanda snapped.

"_HE _hasn't done anything!" Lavi retorted, "that person down there is only a halfling, there is no evidence that the fourteenth is even awake so if there's a chance we can save him, I'll take it!"

"He's still a _vampire _Lavi," the Japanese seethed, "a creature that feeds on human blood and is condemned to the shadows for eternity! Whether or not he has one of their immortal souls in him means nothing! The only difference is that he turned on his own, without any influence from another!"

"HE COULD BE SAVED!" Lavi finally shouted.

"THE ONLY WAY TO SA VE HIM IS TO KILL HIM!" Kanda bellowed back, "and if the Order finds out that we didn't they'll hunt _us _down along with him. It's safer for everyone involved to just eliminate him here and now; I am _not _going to die for your damn experimentations!"

Lavi's mouth hung open, words of protest lost in the open air as he stared stubbornly back at the samurai, his eyes boring holes into the red head.

"Look," Lavi asked hoarsely, his head in his hands as he steadied himself, "just, give me time, alright? I'll take some samples, do some measurements, and observe him over time. If the transformations start they won't over take him completely; let me watch and record how they go. If something indicates that the change will be permanent, then you can do as you please, I won't stop you. Just, don't go to the Order and don't kill him just yet, okay?"

Kanda ground his teeth, his former partner begging was almost enough to convince him of the uncontained _need _for this. Since Lavi had had his encounter with the Noah, he was determined to find a cure for vampirism, despite the vocal outrage of the Order's head men and had thus banished the one-eyed bookman from the battle ground, confining the man to his home with nothing but Kanda for outside contact. Kanda knew that Lavi would _never _beg, he'd cunningly find some way around the situation and deceive him into helping.

"How long do you need?" Kanda asked, careful to keep the deadly tone in his voice.

"I-I don't know," Lavi confessed, "it depends on his transformations and how far along he is and-"

"How Long?"

The red head swallowed, "a few months, I think."

The Japanese nodded, "I'll give you four. If you have nothing to show for it then _or _he becomes that bloodthirsty monstrosity, he'll die by my blade, absolutely _no _arguments."

Lavi nodded vigorously, his face braking out into a grin at Kanda's words, "right, no arguments, not one! Oh, thank you thank you thank you thank you Yuu! How can I ever-"

"You can start by not hugging me and _not _calling me by that name!" Kanda snapped, his hand on the red head's forehead, pushing him away from his outstretched arms.

"Right! Deal!" Lavi bounced away from his friends and began to resume gathering materials for tests, "oh, I have so much to do! Gotta get his measurements and history and blood work and-"

"Can you do it quietly?" Kanda retorted harshly.

"Doubt that," Lavi grinned, his bag crammed with an assortment of apparatuses, tubes, and syringes, his hands reaching down to pull open the cellar door, "I gotta go see him to get the tests done don't I; and I think he's none too pleased with either one of us at the moment."

The Japanese sighed as the red hair descended the steps towards the creature of night, his cobalt eyes narrowing dangerously as his long fingered hand gripped the sword resting comfortably on his hip, his booted feet stepping towards the trap door. Whether Lavi found a cure or even a hope of one did not matter to Kanda, these creatures were beyond the salvation of medication, their only solace to be found was in the comfort of death, and that was exactly what Kanda would bring the monster locked away in the cellar.

* * *

**Soooo...Read and review if you would be so kind ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well now... my midterms are pretty much over as is one of the most stressful weeks of my life, so, here's another chappie ^^**

**AN - I don't own D. gray - Man**

* * *

"Hello there, how are you feeling?"

Sharp silver eyes glared at the advancing intruders, his face contorted into a mask of anger and cruelty.

"How do you think," he spat at the stupidly smiling red-head, "you locked me in here and won't tell me a damn thing! I'm hungry, I'm pissed, and I'm pretty sure that I wanna kill youfirst when I get out of here!"

"_If _you get out of here," a cruel voice corrected, the tall Japanese emerging from behind Lavi, Allen snarling when he recognized the scent of the man who had attacked and bound him.

"My mistake," he glowered through clenched teeth, "_when _I get out of here, I'm killing _you _first!"

"Che," the voice growled at him, the long fingers reaching to grip the handle of his sword, "just try it, I'll slice you where you stand."

"You wouldn't get even one-"

"May I remind you," the man snapped, "exactly _who _it is that had the upper hand in that fight?"

"And then he let me live," the creature simpered sarcastically, "what a sweetie."

"Son of a-"

"Y- Kanda," the red head cut him off, correcting himself halfway through his warning.

"Hmph," the Japanese sneered, turning from the green eye to the silver, "if it were up to me, your head would be rolling around in the alley right now but thank to this sentimental _idiot_," Kanda spat, jerking his thumb at Lavi, "you're here. Congratulations, your status has now been elevated from vermin to lab rat."

"Thanks for nothing," the vampire shot back, startling Lavi, "I am _not _going to be your experiment, I'd rather have lady-hair over there gut me."

"Careful what you wish for," a now extremely angered Kanda snarled, "I just might grant it if you call me that again."

"Oh, I'm petrified," Allen mocked, "I've never fought a vampire hunter before."

"I doubt you were bound at the time," the Japanese shot back, "unless of course, you like that sort of thing."

The silver eyes visibly froze at those words, "Fuck you."

"Not my thing-"

"Okay, that's enough warm welcomes for now," Lavi interrupted, both males looking at him with matching anger, "we should at least introduce ourselves, I'm Lavi and the charmer you've been talking too is called Kanda, it's a pleasure to meet you. What would your name be?"

"Why?"

"We need something to put on the organ donation box," Kanda told him sarcastically, causing Allen to glare at him once more.

"It's just common courtesy, isn't it?" Lavi told him, ignoring Kanda's snippy remark.

An uncomfortable silence fell between the three of them, cobalt, silver, and green eyes all looking from one to the other.

"Allen," the white-haired finally said, "my name's Allen Walker."

"Well now, Allen Walker," Lavi smiles at him, "it's very nice to meet you, given the circumstances."

"If you'd rather," Allen suggested, "you can undo the chains, and we can meet on better terms."

"He's a retard," Kanda scoffed, "but even he isn't _that _stupid."

"And you are?"

Lavi was pulling on the long Jacket Kanda wore, effectively holding the Japanese back from slicing the boy from tip to tail.

"Kanda-calm down, just calm-"

"Screw you Lavi," Kanda roared, "I'm killing him!"

"But for that comment-"

"It's no less than he deserves!"

"Yuu, we need him!" Lavi protested weakly

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

Laughter bubbled from the other end of the room, both looking over in surprise at the giggling vampire.

"My God," he choked out, "you two are so stupid!"

"Glad you're amused," Lavi interrupted when he stood in front of Kanda, "cause unfortunately, you'll be here a while."

The silver eyes promptly stopped laughing at the words, his eyes looking over him in confusion, "what do you mean?"

"I mean," Lavi swallowed, careful to choose his words, "I'm going to cure you."

The stunned silence that followed was as uncomfortable as the first, perhaps even more so, before Allen burst out laughing once more.

"Cure me – ha ha ha – you are just too much – ha ha – that's a _riot_!"

"Um yeah," Lavi murmured sheepishly, "b-but it's the truth."

"Do you know what I am?" Allen asked calming down.

"A werewolf," Kanda shot sarcastically, "no shit we know what you are, why else would the damned rabbit make so much of a fuss!"

"Then you know I can't be cured, or _saved," _Allen pointed out, "I wasn't bitten, I turned because of the other soul, and once he's strong enough, he'll take over and kill the entire human civilization, the end, no rolling credits, no happy ending, no knight on a white horse riding away in the sunset, just, the end."

"That's why I'm gonna-"

"The BaKanda's right, as much as it disgusts me to admit it," Allen spat, "the only way to "save" me is to kill me, but since I don't want that to happen," he shrugged his shoulders, "I'm just gonna have to fight the Fourteenth off."

"Well then," Lavi clapped his hands, the black bag placed gently onto the bedside table, "now that we're in agreement-"

"I never agreed to anything!" Allen shot at him, silver eyes watching the hand retract with a needle and an empty bag, the excited man setting up other tools on the wooden table, the silver instruments lined up neatly

"Don't worry," Lavi assured, "the tests will be relatively painless, this one's probably the worst."

"I don't care," the silver eyes looked at him in disbelief, "I'm not being you're guinea pig."

"Now," the red head babbled on, oblivious to Allen's words, "first things first, curing your blood addiction."

"My what now?"

"Here we go," Kanda muttered loud enough for both the other occupants if the room to hear him.

"Blood addiction!" Lavi began excitedly, "you see, it is my theory that what you all have is simply a virus transmitted though fluids that causes an aversion to sunlight, longer canines, and increases the muscle strength. I also believe, that a side effect is simply a blood addiction, which in turn drives you all to believe that your blood dependency is not a result of an addiction, but a necessity, so you believe that it's like water to humans."

Silver eyes looked incredulously from Lavi to Kanda, the Japanese nodded slowly.

"He's dead serious," Kanda told him, "but wait, it gets better."

"Don't make fun of me~" Lavi whined, "I'm serious, I think that the blood dependency you all have is like a cigarette, you'll think you'd die without one, but you'd just be going through withdrawal symptoms."

"Riight," Allen started sarcastically, "we're just like those diabetics. They don't _need _insulin, they just can't get enough of that sweet, sweet insulin high."

Lavi laughed before looking at Kanda, "funny guy, isn't he?"

The Japanese just glared at the red head who, in turn, looked from him to the vampire, needle poised.

"First things first," he announced, "your blood."

"How about yours?"

Allen was impressed at the red heads reflex, his teeth snapping at the hand as soon as it reached for his arm, the fangs closing around air as Lavi backed up immediately.

"Feisty, ain't 'cha?" the green-eyed smiled, "now don't bite, I don't wanna have to-"

"To what, kill me?" Allen taunted, "go ahead, but I'd think you'd lose your test subject."

"Oh, I won't kill you for _that," _Lai told him, wiggling his finger at the vampire, "but I will allow for _that_."

"For-"

The white haired creatures surprise was short lived when a cold metal muzzle was shove over his mouth, his body immediately struggling against his attacker, the knee in his back hindering his retaliation further. Two straps tugged at his retrains like reins, his head throwing back to release the pressure on the flesh around his mouth but to no avail. A swift sharp snap was heard at the mask was fastened, his attacker pushing off the bed soundlessly and walk over to stand beside Lavi.

His silver eyes glared at Kanda, the restraint on his mouth preventing him to unleash the string of curses he had ready.

"We'll take it off once we're done," Lavi promised, needle in hand as he advanced towards the boy once more, "I just don't want you to bite me."

Muffled screamed emitted from the masked creature, his body continually thrashing as he tried to escape his binds, the chains clanking in resistance.

"Kanda," Lavi asked, "think you could hold him?"

The man Che'd once more but complied, grumbling about how he wasn't the damned lab assistant. Gripping the arm closest to the two of them, strong hands held the scarred flesh in place, the struggling slowing but unceasing as he held the limb to the bed.

Allen felt odd with the calloused hand on his arm; normally, humans were burning hot, the pulse flowing through the body fast and strong enough for him to feel. Kanda, on the other hand was, comfortable, cold by human standards. He was human, so he was warmer than the creature of death, yet he didn't burn the skin like an unwanted fever, it was more of a cool summer's eve, still warm yet gentle. His pulse was another thing, slow and strong with a steady beat, even against his struggling body.

Sharp pain stabbed the scarred arm, his muzzle muffling his scream of discomfort, his body trying to squirm out of their grasp, the hands holding him fast. The dark red viscous liquid filling slowly in the tube while Lavi watched calmly, the other set of eyes watching the struggling vampire with impassive eyes.

"Got it!" the red head practically squealed with glee, the tube held up to his eyes, "now we need the other arm!"

"What!?" Kanda and Allen both asked, the latter muffled by his restraint.

"Both arms are different, no offense," he added to Allen as an afterthought, "there could be differences in the blood stream or-"

"Fine," Kanda grumbled, moving from one side of the bed to the other, Lavi following him closely at his heels.

After the end of it, Allen had to concede that it wasn't as bad as he dreaded. Lavi took blood in excitement and then took out a measuring tape, the vampire stripped as best they could without undoing the restraints. His chest, shoulders, arms, and even back were measured with accuracy, Kanda's large hands holding him down with, dare he say, care.

Part of Allen was grateful for the mask hiding his blush, his body exposed to the cool air even by his standards, the red head documenting every little reaction his body made. He continually struggled as the two of them pulled the measuring tape across and around his body, his struggling stilling when the hands slid under his arms to pull his body up for Lavi to measure around his torso and his back, the creature's chest forced onto Kanda's chest while the measuring tape slid across his back and shoulder blades, slightly difficult with the chains on his wrists.

"Legs next!"

The demon visibly froze at the red heads words, his eyes widening as Kanda looked over at him in disbelief.

"Don't say it" Lavi stopped him with his hands, "just pull down the pants."

The Japanese opened his mouth in protest once more before he was cut of once more.

"Kanda, please," Lavi begged, "If he changes, I need to know if it's physical or not!"

"Fine!" Kanda barked, his hands swiftly undoing the belt on Allen's pants, the look on his face one of utter distain and pure disgust, the vampire blushing furiously at the actions.

His lower body felt the chilled air hit it, his legs coming together in an attempt to keep the smallest warmth in his lifeless body while the green-eyed man dragged the measuring tape down his legs, the pale skin a stark contrast to the bright yellow. Muttering to himself, Lavi scribbled away in his black notebook, measurements of his thighs, calves, feet, shins, and other extremities.

"All right," the red head grinned, "that almost does it, now we just need his-"

"No."

"But-"

"There is no way," Kanda seethed, "in high heaven that you are getting _me _to pull down his underwear so you can measure the length of his-"

A loud and muffled squeak in protest caught their attention, the white head shaking vigorously at the two of them while his silver eyes glared mercilessly at the two of them. Without another word, Kanda swiftly moved the garment back up the boy's pale legs much to his relief, his swift hands deftly finishing up the buttons on the boys shirt.

"Fine." Lavi grumbled, "can I at _least _get some saliva?"

"He'll bite you," the Japanese warned, the cobalt irises wearily eyeing the creature who was glaring them.

"Nah, he won't do that!" the red head suddenly perked up, "you wouldn't, would ya Allen?"

Silver eyes bore holes into the other two men, his head nodding slowly as he glared at the two of them.

"See?" Lavi smiled, "he won't bite me."

Kanda looked over at the greed-eyed man incredulously, "it's amazing that your stupidity hasn't killed you."

"Now Yuu~, that wasn't very-"

"What have I told you about calling me by that name!" Kanda snapped while the red head moved over to the side of the boy's bed, his head gesturing for Kanda to help him.

Growling in annoyance, the samurai complied, walking over to the other side of the bed, his hand gruffly shoving the head into the pillow, Allen grunting in protest as he felt the straps behind his head loosen and the mask sliding off his mouth and bouncing off the mattress to land with a clatter on the stone floor.

"Son of a Bitch!" Allen screamed at the both of them while his struggles resumed, "you'll pay for this; I swear it! You'll _die _for this humiliation, I'll slaughter you both!"

"Just try it!" The Japanese on his head snarled back, his hand pressing harder on the crown of white hair, "you won't get a scratch on me!"

"Kanda, can you hold his mouth open please," Lavi asked calmly amidst their shouting match.

"Don't you-"

The young vampire's words were cut off with a strong hand on his lower jaw, effectively wrenching it open despite his struggling. Swiftly, before Allen even knew it was over, a cotton swab was removed from its packaging and grazed the inside of his cheek, the saliva covered swab placed into a plastic covering, concealing it from the outside elements.

"All right, we're done," the man said brightly, packing up his black bag and turning on his heel and marching up the stairs, "you can let him go now!"

The weigh on the demon's head was suddenly lifted as Kanda pulled himself up off the vampire, silver eyes whipping around to glare full force at the samurai.

"You will regret that," Allen spat at him, "I swear you'll pay for that!"

"Not likely," the man growled, "you'll be dead before you even get the chance."

The silver irises watched the elder's retreating back, his long pony tail swishing as he approached the stairs.

"Does that man," Allen started, swallowing thickly as Kanda stopped, his head turning to look at Allen before the vampire continued, "does that man really think he can save me?"

Kanda stared at the creature on the bed, his face impassive and set.

"The only way to save you," Kanda started calmly, "is for my blade to slice you into pieces."

Allen snorted lightly, "yeah, I guess so."

"I know so," the samurai told him, "and in four months, the last thing you see will be my blade, I promise you that."

The vampire watched as the man left him to himself, the cellar door creaking shut as the room was thrown into darkness, the silence in the room settling save for three softly whispered words.

"I hope so."

* * *

**Well...that was cheesy...ah well**

**Read and Reviews please^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Uwaa! I'm back with this story^^ hope this chapter works for you my lovelies ^^ Kinda part pointless, part fluff, part gap filling in... you all know, ****usual when I have slight writers block**

**AN - I don't own D. Gray - Man **

* * *

Silver eyes stared blearily at stone wall, his bored mind came up with nothing of interest to distract him from his predicament, the dull clanking of the chains only occurred during his brief movements to adjust his body into a more comfortable position, not that anything could truly considered comfortable when one was shackled as he was. It had been hours since the red head had performed tests on him, hours that felt like days as his hunger grew.

A slick muscle ran over his dry pink lips, his body had been craving the forbidden nectar that flowed under every mammalian skin for days now, and his hunger had yet to be sated in all those days, the man dubbed Kanda had seen to _that._ Teeth ground together in anger at the thought of the man. Allen swore, the second he was out of the binds Kanda would suffer a fate worse than death.

The sound of the trap door opening and shutting alerted him to his visitor, his nose sniffing the air as he huffed. _Speak of the devil._

"Here to kill me?" his voice carried to the Japanese, the man carrying an expression of great distain.

"I wish," the man snarled, his long body coming into view starting with his booted feet carrying up the long legs before Allen saw his arms carrying a tray full of food, "as it is, I've been demoted to baby sitter."

"It's not like I enjoy this either," the vampire snapped back, "I didn't _asked _to be tied down and poked with needles and measured."

"Che," Kanda retorted, the tray of food landing on the small side table beside Allen's bed, "you probably enjoyed that."

"Not as much as you did," the vampire smirked, "was that your sword I felt or were you just happy to _straddle _me?"

A glinting katana appeared seemingly out of nowhere in front of the silver irises, the man holding it appearing to be in a horrendous mood.

"One more word," Kanda seethed, "and I'll dissect you, piece by piece."

"Do that," Allen challenged, "and your precious _scientist _won't find a cure."

"Heh," the samurai laughed cruelly, "I thought I told you, the only damn _cure _for _you _is decapitation! And _don't _call Lavi MINE!"

"Aww," the vampire simpered, "are you ashamed of loving a man?"

"I'm warning you-"

"-or is it that you bottom?"

"SON OF A-"

"Kanda!"

The deadly sword stopped not a millimeter in front of the creamy throat, the look on Kanda's face enough to scare a lesser person ten times over. Both cobalt and silver stared at each other in defiance, neither one backing down or relinquishing their position while Lave ran down the stone steps.

"I told you, don't kill him!" Lavi practically yelled at Kanda, the hand reaching towards the sword shakily before the Japanese growled at him.

"He insulted me," Kanda snarled, "he-"

"I don't care _what _he told you," Lavi retorted, "we _need. Him. Alive."_

"He's better off dead," the Japanese whispered, sheathing his sword all the same, his hair whipping as he turned to take to the stairs, "you'll regret that Lavi."

"W-wait," the red head stammered, "where are you going, you're supposed to-"

"I am NOT feeding that THING!" Kanda yelled from his place on the stairs, his head turned to glare at Kanda, "this entire damn is _ludicrous, _this very _idea _is _insane_; you _cannot _think to treat it like a _human_!"

"Kanda!"

The slam of the trap door cut off the red heads next words, the man flinching as the vibrations echoed through the stone room. Sighing slightly, Lavi turned his green eye to smile softly at the boy.

"I'm sorry about him," he said apologetically, "he's just-"

"-an ass?" Allen finished skeptically, his eyebrow raised as he glowered at the man, "you're no better."

"Oh come now," the man laughed nervously, "I'm not _that _bad-"

"_You _were the one who had me tied down and tested," Allen snapped, "_he _at least had the decency to keep my pants _on!_"

"He was going to _kill _you-"

"Would've been a helluva lot more dignified than _this_!" the vampire screeched, tugging harshly at his binds as he attempted to get closer to the red head, his teeth snapping exposing glinting canines to the faint light, "at least I'd be free!"

"And you'll be free once I've found a cure!" Lavi told him exasperatedly, "it's barely been day, give me time, I'll find an answer-"

"WHY DO YOU GIVE A DAMN!"

Lavi remained frozen at the demon's outburst, his green eye widening for a moment before the sighed, his body turning to the food Kanda had practically slammed on the table

"That's my business," he murmured softly, the spoon stirring the hearty stew, beef and potato chunks mixing in with the carrots and onions, "now, why don't you have something to eat."

The whole feeding process had been excruciating for the two of them, Allen refusing to eat while Lavi tried to force spoonful after spoonful down Allen's throat, the result ending up in having some of it dribble down the chin and onto the pristine white shirt the vampire wore.

"Look, if you would just," Lavi grunted as he tried one more unsuccessful attempt at getting food into the slim body, sighing for what felt like the umpteenth time in the night, the spoon replaced in the dish before laced beside the small salad prepared for the boy. "Would you please just eat _something_!"

"Sure," Allen agreed, "stick out your arm."

"Ha ha," the red head muttered sarcastically, "no such luck, you are officially off blood until you kick that habit!"

"The dependency isn't psychosomatic," the white-haired man growled through gritted teeth, "I _need _it to survive! The same way you need water or oxygen!"

"Right, that's what all addicts say," Lavi murmured rolling his eyes, "you'll be curbed of his habit in no time!"

The half-ling grumbled in anger, but said nothing coherent, his head rolling around on the pillow as he tried to remove the sauce from his chin, an idea sliding into his mind, a smile slipping onto his features before he rolled over to look at the redhead.

"Could you at least get this stuff off my chin?" the boy asked looking over to Lavi, "it's humiliating to be seen like this by _anyone_!"

"Huh, oh, yeah sure," the redhead murmured absently, his hand reaching for a white napkin placed gently on the tray, "here we go."

Allen had to conceal his grin as the red head reached over to wipe off the remnants of stew from his lips, the artery in the wrist pulsing, sweet blood flowing through the man's veins calling to the creature, his insatiable hunger growing ever more prominent as his target moved ever so slowly towards him, the canines daring to elongate at the thought of his feast.

A hand clasped over the exposed wrist, both green and silver eyes looking up in shock at Kanda, the Japanese man having swiftly made his way down to the cellar, his hand pulling the other's back while his eyes glared at both Lavi and Allen.

"I thought I told you," he whispered dangerously, "you'd regret this."

"Huh?" Lavi asked, his eyes looking from his friend's to the vampire, "but-Yuu-what are you-huh?"

"He was tricking you into letting him suck you dry," the man told him jerking his head in Allen's direction, "and you fell for it, hook, line, and sinker."

"Wh-bu-but I was just going to-

His shocked green eye looked over at the vampire, the normally beautiful face twisted into a sneer as he glared at the two of them, his fangs having grown in his hunger and unquenchable thirst.

"Damn you," he practically growled at Kanda, "what do you care?! I wasn't going to kill him, I just wanted something to tide me over for the next little while; besides, gives you an excuse to kill me right!?"

"Who said I needed a damned excuse!" the Japanese snapped, "I just didn't want to give _you _any pleasure before death!"

The monster growled at his remark, but said nothing more on the matter, his silver eyes glowering at the man while he took the napkin from a very confused Lavi before he suddenly and quickly straddled the boy, his other hand fisting the soft white locks, pinning the vampire to the mattress despite the struggling creature's efforts.

"No, damn you," Allen growled, his eyes scrunching tightly at the pain of having been forcibly pinned to the bed, "let me go!"

"You want a clean face, fine!" Kanda growled while he harshly rubbed the white material over the boy's chin and mouth, a snapping of teeth heard as the fist connected with the jaw, the vampire wincing at the slight pain while the elder on top of him smirked. "There, all nice and clean, hope you're happy you damned vampire."

Allen bit and snapped as best he could, his efforts fruitless as the man was far too quick for him to be caught in any sort of trick or trap the creature could try.

"One of these days," Allen seethed, "I'll drain you dry."

"Look at that Yuu," Lavi interrupted happily, "he's only known you for a day and he likes you already!"

"Shut up, you damned rabbit!" Kanda snapped angrily over his shoulder, "you were very nearly his most recent victim and you're JOKING about this?!"

"Aw c'omon, Yuu," Lavi laughed nervously, "you heard him, we wasn't gonna _kill _me-"

"Right, just make you into a mindless _puppet _for his uses!"

"He wouldn't do that-"

"Considering it only works on weak minds, yeah I could," the vampire interjected smirking, causing the blush to cover Lavi's face, "you're too easy."

"Told you," Kanda muttered, "barely been with him a day and he's already got you pegged."

The red head laughed nervously while he rubbed the back of his head, his green eye looing from Kanda to Allen and back again.

"Well then," Lavi murmured, "since I'm so weak and all, looks like you'll have to feed him then!"

"What!?" both voices exclaimed in unison, the eyes looking at the man in a mixture of utter shock and horror while he practically skipped up the stairs.

"Don't want me being bewitched now do we Yuu!" he called cheerfully, "I'll be down in an hour to check up on the two of you, play nice!"

The slam of the trap door left the pair in stunned silence, Kanda and Allen looking as though they had seen Lavi grow three heads simultaneously. An exasperated sigh escaped the samurai's lips as he rubbed his head, cobalt eyes closing as he tried to focus his mind to a calmer sate of being.

"Just go."

The Japanese turned to the sound of the voice, the white head relaxing on the pillow as he turned his silver eyes to look away from Kanda's, his face slightly dejected looking while his body relaxed slightly as best he could with the binds around his wrists.

"Just leave my here alone, I prefer it anyway."

Uncomfortable silence fell upon the stone room, both vampire and hunter refusing to say another word to the other two until the other had, their stubbornness on equal terms.

"Hmph," was the first thing to echo in the empty room, the shuffling of material heard as Kanda crossed his arms, "don't worry, that's my plan."

Allen said nothing but listened to Kanda moved around and over the table, gathering and adjusting the dishes on the tray before the footsteps approached him, the form leaning over the boy while his hands swiftly gripped the buttons, the vampire coming to life as he blushed furiously while stammering.

"Wha-wha-"

"Shut up," Kanda growled at him, "I just don't want you bitching about how cold you are in the middle of the damn night or how bad your shirt smells or some bullshit like that."

Allen remained relatively mute as Kanda quickly undid his shirt, his blushing face turned away from the taller man while the cool air hit his chest, his body shuddering slightly at the sudden chill. His lithe form was then displayed for Kanda to see when the shirt was pulled back, a slight jangling of chains as he tried desperately to cover his body from the prying eyes.

Without a word to the painfully nervous boy, Kanda gripped his wrists harshly and swiftly unhooked the shackles from the boy, the white shirt quickly taken off the arm before the chains bound his wrists once more, the same done for the other arm at an amazing swiftness and grace Allen had no time to react even if he hadn't been stunned by the elder's actions.

"There," Kanda muttered once he had finished stripping the vampire of his clothes, the stained shirt gathered in his arms as he gripped the tray with his hands, his feet carrying him to the stairs.

"Wait!"

The Japanese turned at the sound of the voice, his cobalt eyes narrowing slightly while the vampire looked up at him.

"Yes?" he asked coolly, his eyebrow arched.

"C-can you get me another shirt o-or a blanket; i-it's cold-"

"You're a vampire," the man snapped, "you're already dead, _everything_ is cold to you."

The fanged mouth closed as his jaw twitched slightly at the comment, his silver eyes darting from side to side while his body shuddered softly, the night falling anew while the temperature in the stone prison fell.

A sigh was heard from Kanda before the man placed down the tray of unfinished food, the rattling of dishes masking the sound of his footsteps for a few moments, a ruffling of clothing reached Allen's ears before he felt hands on his wrists once more, the silver eyes looking up to meet a now shirtless Kanda, gulping slightly as he hungrily looked over the man's chest and abdomen, the shackles loosening slightly before a soft cotton slipped over his hand.

Almost tenderly, Kanda slipped on his own shirt to the creature, telling himself that he was only doing as a way to keep Lavi off his back and not out of compassion. The shirt was much too large for Allen, covering his hands entirely, the effect with the shackles rather odd as the chains seemed to emanate from his body directly, Kanda refusing to create marks on one of his own shirts.

"There," the man growled, his long fingers buttoning up his shirt while one hand held the jaw firmly in place, "that'll do until you're on shirt is washed and dried."

The vampire said nothing but watched as the back muscles rippled while Kanda moved away from him, the long hair hanging between his shoulder blades swishing with each step he took. Silver irises remained glued to the muscular body until it disappeared into the shadow of the stairs, the trapdoor opening and closing for the final time in the night as Allen relaxed his body into the mattress, his nose burying into the white shirt, his silver eyes fluttering shut while he inhaled the enticing musky scent, eyelids closing shut while Kanda's warm scent lulled him into a slumber, one of the deepest he'd had in years.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry my Yullen fans ^^; I didn't mean to neglect you, but don't worry, I'm working on other Yullen stories, I have not forgotten you ^^**

* * *

The Japanese paced irritably around the lab floor, his teeth gritting in frustration while his partner remained calm and collected, his eye focused on the object in his microscope, his hand playing with the focus of the instrument.

"You know Yuu," Lavi started, "if you're this bored, you can go do _something_."

"I can't," the Japanese sneered, "the order hasn't given me a new mission and _won't _for a while thanks to you!"

"No Yuu~" the redhead whined looking up from his microscope, "don't blame me~"

"I can and _will _blame you for this," Kanda hissed, "it's your own damn fault you got captured!"

"But it's not my fault that _you _got assigned to me," Lavi retorted smartly, his friend growling at the comment, cobalt eyes narrowing. "In any event," the other pressed, "I'll have something more for you to do in a day or two Assistant number 1; these results are inconclusive at best."

The redhead proved his earned nickname as the rabbit as he ducked expertly from his friend's blade, the metal slicing through the air where he stood, barely missing the young man by a fraction.

"Geez Yuu! Watch out for the equipment will ya? It's expensive!"

"Do not!" the other seethed, his dark aura pulsing around him, "CALL ME BY THAT NAME! And I _especially _hate being called your goddamned _ASSISTANT_!"

The one eyed rabbit swallowed his fear and he nodded, his singular eyes staring at Kanda while he tried not to shake under his friend's anger.

"Now," Kanda sighed, sheathing his katana, "just what makes your results so inconclusive."

"W-Well," Lavi stammered slightly, standing up and dusting off his lab coat, "y-you see, there are a few… anomalies."

"He's a vampire," the Japanese snapped, "everything about him is an anomaly!"

"True," the redhead agreed, "but he's special even among them!"

"How so?"

The black lab manual was flipped open, his fingers flowing down the page as he looked for the passages.

"Well, for starters, his blood cells are weird. While his blood is red, under an extraordinarily high magnification on the electron microscope, there looks like there's some sort of virus affixed to it, but I have never seen it and nor do I know what it is."

"A virus on vampire blood? That's new."

"That's the other thing," Lavi explained, "his blood isn't vampire, it's human."

"How can it be human?" Kanda whispered, his eyes wide and his brows furrowed in curiosity, "we've seen him, he's a vampire."

"I think it's the parasite," the redhead confessed, "from our limited knowledge, it is basically understood and accepted that a vampire's saliva contain a virus that, when injected into the victim, the virus, like all viruses, enter the cell and adjusts the DNA, making the human a vampire."

"I know that much," the Japanese snapped, "but what are you getting at?"

"Well, if it's a virus, there's a very likely chance that he was born with it and, as he matures, it becomes active over the years, acting like the original virus but to a greater extent. It's entirely possible that this one just replaces the DNA entirely with something else, its own."

"But… how is that-"

"It could be like the Herpes' virus," Lavi explained, "in that scenario, it undergoes Lambda replication, which is just a fancy term for saying that the virus just replaces a segment of DNA in the host and then just sits and waits patiently for the right time, dividing _with _the cell until a high stress scenario. It's possible that somewhere along his family's line, they got themselves infected but never showed signs as they weren't right, their genetic code perhaps didn't follow the right pattern or something along those lines until he came along, poor thing."

"So… are you suggesting that this is completely random?" Kanda asked, his arms crossed over his chest as he stared at the one-eyed rabbit.

"Given the combinations needed for this perfect storm, I'd say so yeah."

"Does that mean that we're-"

"Oh no," Lavi assured, "unless you've been drinking his blood or sucking him off-"

"LIKE HELL!"

"Then you're fine," the redhead simpered, "from my understanding, it looks to be transmitted through bodily fluid contact, not airborne."

"That's… good, I guess."

"But that also means everyone he's bitten is now infected," Lavi murmured, a somber look on his face, "and there's no telling how many that could be."

"So he's ensured his survival," Kanda muttered, "smart bastard."

"Yes he is," the green eye looked from page to page of his notebook, "but that just proves how strong Allen is."

"What do you-"

"I mean that his blood isn't an addiction like I originally thought," Lavi explained, "but… more like the viruses way of forcing him to do something and if Allen's fighting it, then I give him congratulations."

"How-"

"It's sort of like… being stuck at sea for a really really long time," the redhead went on, "and all you can eat is fish. After a period of time, you begin to crave not the actual flesh itself, but things like the eyes and intestines. After a while, your body wants more than just protein so, to get the necessary nutrients that it craves, it makes the fishes eye taste good to you and the meat bad."

"So, you're saying that the virus makes him want blood so that it can pass along its genetic code?"

"That's one possibility," Lavi agreed, "but another could be that the _virus _needs blood, though _why _I can't seem to figure it all out."

"And what did you need me to get?"

"For starters, more blood," the other mumbled, holding up the empty tubes, "but for another, we'd need a family history, what sort of diseases they had, what they died from, oh, and I'd like to ask a few more questions, more so about his habits and what he feels than anything else."

"And just how do you propose we do that? He won't talk to us without cursing at us or trying to bite us and he won't eat a damn thing!?"

Lavi sighed but he knew Kanda was right. Over the past two weeks he'd been in captivity, Allen had snuffed and scoffed at anything the two of them tried to force feed him, his lips shut when the spoon came close to his mouth, snarling and growling at the two of them, his silver eyes blazing, his brain trying to find new ways to trick them into giving them their blood.

"I might have a way," Kanda told his partner, his lips curling into Devil's horns, his cobalt eyes mischievous as he looked over at Lavi's curious face, "get your clipboard."

* * *

"Good morning, moyashi."

Silver eyes turned weakly to the advancing figure, his nostrils flaring as he could practically see every vein, artery and capillary running through the man's body, his blood lust having grown exponentially since his first capture.

"What do you want," he snarled at the samurai, his eyes narrowing as he looked at the smirk the other affixed onto his face.

"_We_ just want to talk is all," Kanda told him, the bunny following behind him just as confused as Allen was.

"Yuu, wh-what are you gonna-"

"Getting your answers," the Japanese explained, his sword drawn from its sheath, the metal glinting steely in minimal light.

"What, you're gonna beat it out of me," the vampire snorted, "don't you know you can catch more flies with hone than with vinegar?"

"Yes I do," the hunter agreed, surprising everyone when he suddenly straddled the slim hips, "but in your case, I can catch more flies with blood."

Silver eyes went wide as the blade was raised to the man's palm, the wrist flicking it over the flesh, the red mark left it it's wake filling quickly with blood, the scent driving Allen mad with hunger, his mouth practically salivating at the Japanese brought his bleeding hand towards him, the younger stilling on the bed as the blood was brought to hover above him. Without warning, his body lunged for it, his mouth open as he internally cursed Kanda for his reflexes, his hand brought sharply upwards, dangling just out of his reach, even when he extended his pink tongue towards it, saliva unconsciously slipping down his chin.

"My my, aren't you hungry," Kanda teased, his lips curling into a wider smirk as the creature tried desperately to taste him, his small tongue flicking out for him, Kanda deciding to offer him a singular drop on the vampire's tongue, his hand tilting to allow the blood to run down his long finger until the red dot hit the slender muscle.

Allen let a sigh slip as he swallowed the minimal blood, his eyes rolling back in bliss as he finally attained his long awaited prize, his silver irises opening at look at the man on top of him

"Yuu!" Lavi screeched, "what the hell! We can't give him any blood remember? We need-"

"-answers too," Kanda finished, his cobalt eyes looking down at the other in interest, "and this is the best way to do it, we'll have to taint the samples then, sorry about that."

"Wh-Wh-"

"If you want more of this," the Japanese told him, the blood pooling in his hand shaken above the vampire, "you'll answer the questions, truthfully I might add. You lie, and I take away your meal."

The slim figure swallowed, his eyes darting from the hand to Kanda, his mind raging as he battled with his pride and his desire, his chest heaving as he bit his lower lip.

"What do you want to know?"

Kanda's smirk turned to Lavi, the other shrugging his shoulders before he picked up his clipboard.

"Full name?"

"Allen Walker," the vampire responded quickly, his eyes glue to Kanda who begrudgingly gave his a drop off his index finger, the younger swallowing it with the same swiftness of the first.

"Age?"

"Eighteen."

"First time you felt the blood lust?"

"I guess I was sixteen," the creature admitted, "don't really know, I've always had pale skin," his mouth releasing a sigh as Kanda slipped a few more drops into his mouth, his tongue running over his coral pink lips.

"Okay… have you ever changed, other than from human to vampire?"

Silver eyes darted around his body betraying him as the scent of Kanda's blood overwhelmed him, the actual taste unlike anything he'd ever had, neither sickly sweet nor bitter, a full-bodied flavor that he doubted he'd get bored of.

"Once or twice," he told them lowly, "I'm not entirely sure, I don't remember it, I get black outs."

Lavi scribbled his answer down while Kanda rewarded him, the redhead adjusting his steel clipboard, "alright then, what about family history."

Curious silver eyes looked over at him, "why do you want to know that."

"Does it matter," Kanda snapped, "just answer the damn question."

Defiance settled into Allen's features as his head turned back to the Japanese.

"Fine," he murmured lowly, "I don't know."

"Not good enough," the hunter growled, pulling himself off the boy and slowly wiping away his bloodied hand, Allen squirming against the binds.

"It's the truth!" the vampire protested as he tried to lift himself up to look at the other in the eye, "I swear, I never knew my parents, I was abandoned on the streets when I was a baby where my adoptive father picked me up and cared for me until I turned eight. He died when a carriage careened into him and I've been on my own ever since!"

"You're lying-"

"No I'm not!" Allen nearly screamed as he struggled against his shackles, "I swear, I'm not lying to you!"

"You're going this far to convince me," Kanda murmured softly, "you must be _desperate _for blood."

"I don't know why," the half-ling confessed, "but ever since I turned sixteen I've been hungry for blood, hunting, stalking, taking my prey. I tried, I promise you, I tried to ignore it, lock myself away and never come out again but…"

"But what?"

The creature swallowed, "whenever I didn't feed, I could feel something within me growing stronger as I grew weaker, trying and teasing me that it would take over, laughing at my resistance as I struggled, whispering cruel things to me."

"So you began to drink blood again," Kanda finished as Allen nodded.

"I saw what it did," he murmured hoarsely, "I would have a blackout and wake up, blood stained clothes and a trail of destruction left behind me. If I drank blood, the voice would stop."

"But," Lavi injected, "if you feed, the thing inside you becomes stronger."

"Yeah," Allen laughed pathetically, "irony huh? I feed and it gets stronger, I don't and _I_ get weaker."

"If you expect me to feel pity for you-"

"I'm not," the vampire told him determinedly, "I just don't want him to come back, I hate hearing his voice, hate the thought that he might one day _win_, hate the thought that… I'll be gone, just like that."

Cobalt eyes looked at him uncaring, his face impassive as he turned to leave up the stairs, the clanking of chains reaching his ears as Allen struggled against them.

"I answered your damn question!" the boy screamed, "you made a promise, honour it!"

The door slammed, stunning the slim boy into silence as he stared up at the stairs, his face falling before he flopped back onto the pillow, his hear cracking as he thought how pathetic he must look, how dejected he seemed, even to himself.

"That's uh… that's it," Lavi's voice cut through his thoughts, his finger fidgeting out of nervousness before he shoved his things into his bag, "I'll come down later for your dinner."

"L-Lavi," the vampire sniffed, tears pricking his eyes as he turned his head to the other, "d-do you think you could give me something, j-just a little taste?"

The redhead swallowed at the sight, Allen looked so pitiful his heart clutched, the young man trying to figure out a way to help him, the knowledge he had already gathered stopping him.

"Sorry Allen," the young man mumbled, his mind winning over his heart, "I can't."

The vampire's face turned from sorrow to anger in a heartbeat, his fangs elongated as he practically growled at the other.

"So he's a liar and you're a coward," the creature seethed, "when that other creature rears his ugly head you'll _wish _you fed me when you did."

The young man said nothing as he took up the stairs, Allen's eyes glaring at him the entire way, his body practically shaking with anger, his face turned and buried half of it into his pillow as best he could, his body tensing against the shackles as he willed himself not to break, to stay as strong as he was taught. The door opened swiftly and shut just as, his curious silver eyes looking around to match the boots to the footsteps, surprise in him as he saw Kanda descend the stairs, his sleeve rolled up and a small bag in his hands.

"I may be many things," the elder warned as he approached the bed, "but I am _not _a liar."

The boy looked shocked as the Japanese handed him the pouch, the contents still warm as a corner was ripped off, the opening gently offered to Allen's mouth, the vampire accepting the drawn blood with haste, his eyes rolling back in pleasure as he drank, the flavor running over his mouth and taste buds, small moans unconsciously slipping from his mouth as he took in his fill.

"Didn't know I tasted that good," Kanda murmured as he gently took back the now empty package, silver eyes glaring at him.

"Don't flatter yourself," he snapped, "I was absolutely famished, you could have given me rat's blood and I still would have enjoyed it."

"Che," the elder scoffed, "don't get used to it, this is just me holding up my end of the deal."

The elder turned around and trudged up the steps, the vampire watching him the entire way, the vampire stopping him in his tracks, his voice soft and melodic, kinder than Kanda ever anticipated.

"Thank You, Kanda."

* * *

**Review please ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Got an update for y'all ^^ hope it's not too fast or what not**

* * *

A month had passed since the capture of the vampire, a month of tests, talks, banter, shouting matches, and all nighters, the two exorcists traveling down to meet the young vampire frequently, Kanda more so than Lavi.

It was only a few strokes past midnight when a piercing scream filled the normally silent stone house, the Japanese waking with a heart beating like a rabbit's. Kanda fled down the stone steps, the ungodly screaming unceasing as the large bed came into view, his eyes widening as he watched the body on it thrashed relentlessly, Lavi keeping his distance as he watched with a mixture of both fascination and fear, the camera in his hands shaking lightly as the flash bulb went off repeatedly.

"What happened?" Kanda demanded, his hand on the hilt of his katana as he looked from Lavi to the figure, the skin seeming to darken before his eyes while the body was arched across the bed like a taunt bow, his vocal chords strained as his echoing screams passed his lips.

"He-he just started-" Lavi swallowed and turned to look a Kanda before the screaming figure caught his attention, the camera falling into his bag, "he just started…"

Another scream pierced their conversation, Allen twitching painfully on the bed as the other two were startled into action, Lavi stepping swiftly in front of Kanda and his unsheathed sword.

"Lavi-"

"No!" Lavi yelled over the screaming boy, "not yet, Kanda-"

"He's changing, I have to kill him-"

"No, I can stop it, I need this for samples!"

"Move!"

"No!"

The figure screamed once more, glistening tears rolling down his face as he writhed in pain, the cobalt and green eyes looking towards the transforming vampire.

"Help get some samples," Lavi ordered, running from Kanda to his black back, his hands retrieving the syringes and test tubes, his body careful to stand between the samurai and the demon.

Kanda stood frozen for a moment, looking from the creature to his partner, his lips curling into a sneer before he stowed Mugen, his mind screaming at him that he would surely regret his actions.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Hold him," Lavi told him demandingly, "I can't get the vein when he's moving around like this!"

Kanda approached the thrashing halfling, his body and mind weary of just how to approach the struggling boy.

Large hands gripped the thin wrists, the lithe body still writhing wildly about while his screams echoed off the stone walls. Kanda gritted his teeth as he tried to force the vampire down, his hands retracting the minute he saw elongating fangs lunge for him, saliva dripping from the pointed canines.

"Damn it!" Kanda glowered at the snapping creature, the fangs postponing their wrath to emit yet another ear shattering scream, the shackled hands digging into the bed sheets, the cotton ripping against the growing claws.

"Yuu-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Kanda roared above the anguished screams, his determined cobalt eyes looking at the writhing form, his mind configuring his successful method.

"Loosen his binds."

"Wha-"

"Loosen. His. Binds," Kanda repeated through gritted teeth to a now stunned Lavi, his face looking at Kanda as though the other had clearly lost his mind.

"But-"

"JUST DO IT!" Kanda roared, startling the poor red head even further, complying none the less.

Allen's arms thrashed around wilder as the dull silver chains were let out, the freedom of movement it gave him; the freedom short lived when the same pair of hands grabbed his wrists once more, this time pinning them above his head as the strong and well-muscled body landed harshly on his hips, Kanda straddling the boy to restrict any movement he had. Outstretched fangs lunged for the man on his body, the white teeth stopped by a hand gripping his skull, the palm on his forehead while the fingers threaded through the fine white strands, the strength in his arm enough to still the transforming creatures head and throw it to the pillow.

"Better hurry up rabbit!" Kanda yelled while Allen remained pinned to the bed, his body still twitching violently under Kanda while the Japanese held him as best he could, "I don't know how long I can hold him!"

His red headed partner said nothing but moved swiftly over to the still twitching arm, his hands swiftly tying the band around the bicep before his fingers looked for the vein, the needle finding it with ease as the blood vessels had, in their master's transformation, grown and protruded from the now tanned flesh.

"ARG – IT-IT HURTS!" the normally sweet voice screamed suddenly, words finally coherent in and amongst the echoing anguish that filled the room.

"He's just taking blood; you've had it done before!" Kanda told him curtly, his own body strained as he restrained the thrashing halfling.

"NO!" Allen scream, the voice catching as tears began to bloom in the corners of his eyes, "EVERYTHING – HURTS!"

"LAVI!" Kanda warned, his eyes never once leaving the now crying vampire, the chains on his feet straining as the boy kicked and struggled against the Japanese.

"Just a minute," Lavi muttered worriedly, the tube slowly filling with the dark liquid, his hand covering the injection sight, hoping that the needle didn't move around inside the boy's vein, "it's almost done."

"Hur-"

The boy beneath him screamed in agony, cutting Kanda off and bringing their attention back to him, tears now rolling freely down his face, his screams intermingled with choking sobs, the taunt body twitching uncontrollably in under Kanda's.

"Damn it Kanda! I'm trying! I almost have all the blood, but I still need to examine his fangs!"

"WHAT!-"

"Done!" Lavi announced proudly, the small vial of blood stowed safety away in a small container, "I need his saliva and we're done!"

"His what!"

"His-"

Allen screamed even louder, his head starting to thrash in Kanda's hand, the man torn between ripping out the gossamer white strands or releasing him all together and tightening his restraints.

"PL-PLEASE-" Allen begged, "PLEASE- STOP THIS, IT-IT HURTS!"

"LAVI-"

"LET ME TAKE A SAMPLE FROM HIS MOUTH!" The one-eyed red head screamed a second syringe in his hand, "OPEN HIS MOUTH!"

"HE'S IN PAIN-"

"NOW!"

Kanda froze at the harsh words coming from Lavi's mouth, the normally easy-going and happy person had been replaced with the serious and studious one, the determination on his face enough to convince the samurai on the vampire.

"After this," Kanda whispered dangerously, "you sedate him, got it!"

"HIS MOUTH!"

Taking the demand as the acceptance, the hand in the fine hair moved to grip the throat harshly, the fanged creature's screams quieted as he sucked in minimal oxygen from his clutched throat. Slowly, the hand worked to the jaw, his fingers sliding between the joints of the jaw through the soft flesh of the cheek skin, the creature's mouth forced open while he desperately tried to close it, Kanda gritting his teeth out of strain and determination.

"THIRTY SECONDS LAVI!" Kanda screamed at him, "Then I close the jaw and I'm sedating him, got it!"

"I GOT IT!"

The second man bent over the creature, the syringe plunging into the fanged mouth, the clear liquid pulled out of his warm cavern slowly, the fingers in his jaw squeezing hard enough that it would leave bruises on his normally pale skin.

"I got it! I got it!" Lavi yelled at Kanda, excitement unable to contain itself and ebbed slowly into his voice.

"Get off!" Kanda growled, his shoulder pushing Lavi away while the hand on his jaw moved to grab the syringe of clear liquid, the needle stabbing the arm as the demon screamed mercilessly, his body still twitching violently in pain as the plunger depressed, the sedative quickly filling his veins before the empty syringe was tossed to the side.

Cobalt eyes watched as the tearing gold irises morphed into the shining silver that was Allen, his skin taking on its normally pale pigment while the dark tan slowly ebbed away. Fangs shrunk to their normal size, the long claw-like nails becoming shorter as Kanda felt the body beneath him still its thrashing, his breaths coming in deep inhales as the lungs shuddered periodically from the sobs he took, his spasms becoming quivering as he looked around in what Kanda could only call fear.

"K-Kan-da," Allen sniffed, his shaking wrists still in Kanda's grasp, deep mercury looking up at him while tears streamed down his face, "please-please don't let him come b-back."

Shock met the Japanese's face while he looked on at the sobbing vampire, the normally strong-willed creature reduced to a crying mess, the quaking from the body enough to tell him just how petrified the vampire truly was.

"Please," Allen whimpered, his voice breaking as he cried, "his v-voice, i-it's still in my head. He w-won't be quiet."

The usually stoic samurai felt his mask slip at the begging words of the boy beneath him, the hands on the slim wrists slacking slightly as he eased up on the Halfling, his legs lifting up and released the pressure he was placing on the abdomen.

Without warning, the mismatched hands found their way to the shirt covering Kanda's chest, the nails gripping the cotton fabric while his body froze at the sudden contact he had with a creature he had sworn to slaughter.

"Please," the now silver-eyed vampire sobbed into his chest, his lithe body still shivering, "I d-don't want him i-in me, I d-don't want to be a-a-"

Fresh sobs cut off his final words, his body desperately pressing closer to the samurai's, tears soaking through the white material.

"Kanda," Lavi asked softly, snapping the Japanese out of his stunned mind, "do you want to give him another sedative to-"

"No!"

Both men looked at Allen in shock; the quivering in his small body remained while his determination seemed to find him, if only for a moment.

"No, please," the vampire begged quietly, "he-he'll come back. Don't let him come back."

The crown of white hair buried itself in the well-muscled chest once more, his body racked with sobs as he cried openly in front of the other two.

Strong arms slowly slid around him, the green eye watching them in shock as Kanda of all people slowly embraced the creature he was supposed to despise.

"Okay," Kanda murmured softly, "we won't drug you, understand?"

The small creature hiccoughed, but nodded into him all the same.

Cobalt eyes shot daggers at Lavi, warning him that whatever transpired between these three was to never leave the confines of the stone room, something Lavi slowly nodded in agreement. The contents of the black bag rattled slightly as the red head picked it up and strode up the stone steps, leaving the two curled on the bed.

"K-anda."

The small voice brought the samurai back to his senses, his eyes looking down at the vampire shuddering and crying into his chest.

"Pl-please," Allen sobbed softly, "please don't let him come back, it-it hurts so much."

The man chose to let actions speak for themselves, his fingers running through the soft hair gently, the comforting motion enough to ease Allen, his vice-like grip on the button up shirt relaxing but not leaving all together, a comfortable silence falling between them.

"Kanda."

"Hm?" was the response he gave to the soft voice that had disturbed the peace between them.

Silver eyes met his, fear wrought through them as the tracks of tears remained on his face, "can you stay with me?"

Kanda visibly froze at his request, his mind waging a war between granting it or throwing the monster off of him and tightening the arm binds, fear in the boy be damned.

"Please," Allen whimpered softly, "please, I don't want to be alone, I don't want him to come back, please!?"

Cobalt eyes widened as the body began to tremble in his arms, the torso pressing closer to the other ones while tears started to flow again from the liquid mercury eyes.

"D-Don't," Kanda heard him cry, "don't leave me alone."

Allen's sensitive ears detected the sigh that passed Kanda's lips, his body stiffening at the renewed fear that he would be thrown aside and left alone in the dark chamber, him and cruel torturous voice that was fading softly away alone, the horrid thought and notions to whispered cruelly to him. The small demon curled into Kanda, silently begging him to stay as though he hadn't already vocally done so.

"Alright."

Silver eyes widened in surprise at the soft compliance Kanda gave him, his body adjusting as the one he cling to did, the Japanese bringing his back to the headboard while Allen remained comfortably in his chest, the rhythmic throbbing in his ear oddly soothing, the heartbeat of the samurai lulling his already exhausted body further into sleep's embrace.

"Thank you," he mumbled to the man who had wrapped his arms around the pale body, a small but distinguishable 'Che' reached his ears, a small smile slipping onto his own.

'_So this is what it feels like,_ Allen thought as he fell asleep, the warmth around him comforting and heavenly _'to be alive. This is how warm the living truly are.'_

* * *

**_Cough* so yeah... that was sort of... fast... reviews?_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Little update for you guys^^ hope you enjoy it ^^**

**AN - I don't own D. Gray - Man**

* * *

Dull yellow street lamps illuminated the dark cobblestoned streets, the mist from the recent rain reflecting and casting an eerie glow on the dirty streets. The booted footsteps echoed throughout the empty streets, his black collar turned up against the mist while his nose buried in the dark wool, the only identifying feature was a shock of bright red hair that peaked out from his head despite his best attempts to flatten it and bury it amongst his coat.

The shadow accompanying him grew and shrank with each step he took, his head bowed against the slight chill of the night, eyes only looking up swiftly to gauge where he was, his heart hammering slightly in his chest while he passed through the streets, the dark alleyways foreboding and haunting as he passed by one after the other, his green eye remaining fixed to the path ahead of him, the clomp of his boots determined and steady, never rushing or slowing for any seemingly obvious reason.

The body turned down one alleyway in particular, the darkness seemingly indifferent from the rest of all them as he disappeared into it, the sound of his feet against the cobblestones finishing with one last resounding echo, the red headed figure draped in black blending perfectly into the darkness, his face lifting to expose one solid green and determined iris.

"He's changing."

The voice floated through the thick air, the words falling on listening ears as a second, taller figure shuffled slightly, his dark outline blocking the light from the other end of the alley so as to inform his conversation partner as to where he was, as though the red head did not know.

"I know," the stranger's voice responded, "the Earl felt it, he's happier than he's been in a millennia."

"Thought you'd only been this way for ten years," the younger interjected.

"I have," a long finger tapped the flesh beneath his top hat, "the soul hasn't; it is what remembers everything."

"Be that as it may," the red head continued, "it wasn't a full change, he was himself the entire time, even through the screaming."

The head nodded, "his resilience is great I'll give the boy that much," a hand went to his arm, "better than mine at least."

The green-eyed man felt his throat catch, "but-"

"Never mind that," the voice commanded harshly, "how have the tests gone, any progress?"

"There have been a few," the other man told him, telling himself to focus, "but without any pure test subjects, I can't-"

"I've given you many," the taller cut him off, the golden eyes glowering, "how many more rats could you possibly need?!"

"It's not that," the smaller protested, "they're only turned, the soul in them isn't what you or any of the others have, the tests would be incomplete."

"Then use me-"

"NO!"

The scream echoed around the empty alleys and off the stone houses, fists clutching at the red head's sides, his breath panting slightly, puffs of white escaping from his lips though he hadn't sprinted a step.

"I'm not using you," the man told the other defiantly, "I will not use you as a lab rat."

"But you'll use the boy?!" the elder interjected

"I won't use _anyone _of you," the green-eyed man practically begged, "please believe me, all I want is a cure-"

"But without subjects you won't find one!" the fanged mouth nearly snapped in his direction, "if need be, use me-"

"THEN MY WORK IS USELESS!"

The silence that fell around them was thicker than the slight fog around them, the golden eyes widening at the figure standing in front of him, the cold hard black hear the creature had beat loudly for the first time since he and the younger man had parted ways months ago.

"Wh-"

"I'm sorry, Tyki," Lavi sniffled slightly, "but if I told you what selfish purposes the cure was for, I was afraid you wouldn't help me anymore, you wouldn't _want _me anymore."

"Moron," the elder sighed, looking over at the other while Lavi lifted his face to look at the face he knew so well though he could not see it in the inky darkness, the firm jaw, piecing golden eyes, and dark tanned skin gave the man an exotic nature, the long-fingered gloved hand raised to touch his forehead.

"I've always guessed," he muttered to Lavi, "even so, you seemed so determined that had I said no, you would have done something like this anyway."

The redhead said nothing but nodded in agreement, his eye looking from the elder to stare at the ground embarrassed.

"That's why I sent that boy to you," Tyki pressed on, "because I knew you wouldn't tell the order and you'd be merciful in the least."

"I know," Lavi muttered, "but I haven't found much I can use, I'm sorr-"

"I don't want to hear you're damned apologies," the vampire snapped, "you're the one who wants this fixed almost as badly as I do, if you want to find the cure for your own selfish purposes then keep them to yourself, but if the fourteenth is awakening, then I suggest you hurry."

"But-"

"I need to go," the creature announced suddenly, his own dress shoes clicking on the cobblestones, his back to the man as he turned to leave.

"Tyki wait!" Lavi nearly yelled as he lunged for the man's arm, his own black gloves curling around the firm muscle before the man reacted.

White puffs of air floated into the air before they disappeared into the darkness of the night, the breath knocked from Lavi passed by Tyki's face as the vampire pressed him into the wall harshly, both his hands clasping the other's wrists, the gold eyes boring into the surprised green one, narrowed and demanding.

"The immortal soul grows stronger with the addition of its lost brother," the man murmured dangerously, "it's only a matter of time until I'm gone entirely from this world; as it is, I need my energy to fight it _now_."

"That's why I want the cure," Lavi whispered back, "I don't want you to have to fight anymore."

"No," the sinter voice nearly sneered, "you want to live out some sort of human fantasy of the two of us, don't you? Living together in happiness as long as our _human_ lives will allow?" At Lavi's blushing silence he pressed on, "did it ever occur to you that since I'm the soul of pleasure, I've bewitched you from the start to finding a cure and once you've done your job or exhausted your body, I won't need you anymore? That what you feel for me is fake!?"

"You," Lavi mumbled, gathering his courage to look Tyki dead in the eyes, "you make it sound as though I care."

His next words were cut off by the firm pair of lips capturing his, his eyes rolling back at the pure excitement flowing though his veins at the simple touch, his wrists released to have the strong hands running up and down his back, pressing him closer to the firm body his own slipping around Tyki's neck and shoulder blades.

"Of course I'd thought about it," Lavi breathed once they parted, "but, I don't care if this is a spell," his hands slid to capture the tan cheeks, "I'd love you anyway."

"Humans truly are foolish," Tyki laughed softly before capturing Lavi's lips once more, this time his tongue sliding into the warm cavern and reclaiming it as his own, the red head offering no resistance as he let the vampire treat him as he pleased.

"Hm-Tyki-nn," Lavi moaned softly as the lips began to nip and such at his neck, his own gloved hand daring to run themselves through the wavy black strands, the top hat falling to the ground going unnoticed by the two of them.

Strong arms found their way to the red-head's waist and hoisted the man into the air, the lips relinquishing his neck all too soon for Lavi's liking, though he found on time to complain when Tyki kissed him passionately on the lips once more, the man's legs wrapping around his lover's hips while his arms found their place around the broad shoulders, the long fingers running over his thighs and legs, shuddering slipping up his spine. The usually slicked back hair the vampire sported falling in front of his face in unruly waves, the other hand sliding up Lavi's cheek only to slip under the eye-patch the man wore, the material falling with his hat to the ground.

"Beautiful," the normally sadistic man whispered, his long gloved fingers trailing the side of the red head's face that was closest to the dead-looking eye, the slit in the young man's pupil that had afflicted the boy since birth only a minor change and enticed Tyki all the same, "truly beautiful, I don't understand why hide it from everyone."

"They wouldn't understand," Lavi murmured, "humans are scared of what they don't understand, they'd think I was cursed."

"You love a vampire," the creature whispered in his ear, "is that not in itself a curse?"

"No," the redhead breathed as he brought his lips to Tyki's, "it's a blessing."

"Hmm," the vampire hummed into the other's lips, his arms keeping Lavi supported so that he needed to lean down to kiss Tyki, their tongues beginning to slide against each other in unison while his free hand brushed aside the long strands of red hair that fell freely in the other's face now that he was not wearing his green head band.

"If that's the case," Tyki murmured once he reluctantly deposited Lavi on the ground, the feet touching the cobblestones while his lightly flushed face and hazed eyes looked up at him, "then find your cure for us."

"But," Lavi whispered as the man grabbed his top hat, the gloved hand dusting it off as though the vampire seemed determined to ignore the growing heat between them, "wh-where are you-"

"My dual hunger is growing," the vampire told him, gold eyes looking over the man with longing, "and there is one hunger I feel for you right now I don't want satisfied and I fear it would take over me at first opportunity."

The redhead nodded, his heart squeezing at the thought of the creature disappearing for who knew how long, his back leaning against the stone wall while a gloved hand covered his.

"I'll be back, my little rabbit," Tyki murmured before kissing him, "I'll be back soon."

Lavi fluttered his eyes shut before he felt nothing but air touch his lips, his eyes forced open to an empty and darkened alleyway, his fist clutching only to feel material bar his hand. Surprised, the red head looked down only to see his eye patch, the black shape staring up at him while he smirked slightly.

"Alright, Tyki," he muttered as he covered his right eye, his secret as Tyki was, "I'll find the cure, but not for us," his eye turned to the sky, clouds parting to reveal only a half moon, it's beam still as strong as if it had been full one, "I'm finding this for you and your freedom."

* * *

**Oh dear... naughty ****little Lavi in't he?**

**^^ Reviews if you would**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about the delay guys... but I got it done :D I honestly meant to finish it last night, but I sort of spent the day in bed... cause I spent the night sick... yeah... yuck.**

**On a happier note, I has a job interview ^^ so wish me luck guys**

**Also, my mother is determined to smother me so she's thinking of getting rid of the internet in an attempt to get us to "spend more time together"... because, you know, I'm not an introvert, just antisocial... anyway, that might mean "slower" updates for you guys and I'm sorry in advance.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Soft hums slipped from the demon's lips as he woke slowly in comfort and warmth for the first time in what felt like an eternity to him, any whispering voices that threatened to plague him had since been silenced, a soft smile playing on his face as he adjusted over the warm pillow, his hand moving across the coat covering the muscled chest. Silver eyes fluttered open in confusion at the feeling of the pillow, his head lifting to look at whatever he was lying on, his eyes widening at the sight of a sleeping hunter, his own cobalt orb covered by gentle lids and his body propped up against the wrought iron headboard, the weight falling down Allen's back the arm the arm Kanda had wrapped around his waist in the night.

The pale slim body looked down at the Japanese he had slept on, his undead heart hammering as he remembered his ludicrous request, a request the Hunter had granted him. Allen's hands pressing on the mattress as his arms straightened out to look down at the Japanese, his smile slipping back on his lips as he lowered his body back onto Kanda's, his nose in the crook of Kanda's neck as his silver eyes fluttered shut, his lungs expanding as he inhaled deeply, his body stiffening almost instantly.

His nose snuggled deeper into the flesh as he sniffed at the nectar running through Kanda's body, the scent driving him mad with want, his fanged mouth salivating as the teeth elongated, his body shivering from need. Adjusting his body to hover over the Japanese's, his tongue extended to lick at the joint between his neck and collarbone, his huffing breath against the flesh of the elder, the aroma paling in comparison to the mere taste of Kanda, the flavour dancing on his taste buds and making his hunger grow, the conscious thoughts screaming in his head to ignore his desires fighting against said unseemly desires as his now clawed hands gripped the strong shoulders, his inner conflict at its peak as he paused with his pointed fangs barely touching the skin.

The conflict between his consciousness and his animal was resolved quickly as fingers threaded through his downy locks and managed to slam his skull into the metal bars, the headboard and his head ringing as his retracting claws reached to touch the crown of his head, the vampire whimpering softly in pain.

"Nice try," a dangerous voice hissed, the second body adjusting from the bed to stand beside it, "but I wasn't born yesterday."

Allen said nothing but rubbed the spot that had been all but jammed into the bars of the iron bed, his mouth shut tightly as he restrained any other exclamations of pain that threatened to slip out, his silver eyes turning to look at the now furious Japanese.

"This is why I never take pity on people," the elder growled, "it always screws you over."

"No, Kanda, wait!" Allen tried, the length of chain allowing him to push off the bed to chase after the Japanese, his feet hitting the stone for the first time in a month, his knees buckling after never using them for the period of time.

His fall to the stone floor was stopped by a pair of strong arms and strong chest, the silver eyes looking up in surprise at the Japanese, the smell wafting off of the hunter making him hunger anew.

"Moyashi-"

"Get away from me!" the younger practically shrieked, his body falling back on the mattress while shocked cobalt eyes watched him shuffle away from him.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Kanda snapped as the vampire's fingers gripped the blankets tightly, the lithe body trembling.

"Get away from me," Allen quivered, "just get… get away from me!"

The Japanese look once more over the now terrified demon before an understanding dawned on him, his feet taking him up the stairs, the vampire left alone in the cool, dark, dungeon, his face buried in the soft pillow as he willed his hunger to sate, his silver eyes scrunched tightly, Mana's mantra to "keep on walking" repeated in his skull.

"Here."

Two tubes of warm liquid tossed to Allen landed on his cheek, the confused eyes opening to the sight of the Japanese with his sleeve rolled up on his arm and a cotton ball taped over a bleeding hole, Lavi's black bag held in the other hand.

"Wh-What?"

"Drink it," the Japanese told him, "it's fresh, this'll tide you over until I get you more."

Allen refused to question Kanda as he tilted his head back and greedily took the contents of both vials down his throat, the clink of the bag settling on the ground ignored as the Japanese dug through and retrieved a fresh syringe and vial, the red liquid filling swiftly from his skin before he tossed the third vial Allen's way, the cap hardly staying on for a moment when it was ripped off and taken in greedily.

"Damn it Lavi," Kanda cursed under his breath as he filled a fourth tube for the demon, "fine time to take the day off."

"K-K-Kanda," the younger gasped, his nails digging into the soft mattress, "pl-please… help me…"

"Give me a minute-"

Wood clattered to the floor as Kanda felt something heavy land on his chest, the needle dinging on the stone as it slipped from his vein, the Japanese looking up at the hungry silver eyes while the breath sawed in and out of the younger's chest.

"Please… help me," Allen breathed as he lowered his lips to the bleeding vein, a hand to his throat pushing his elongating fangs away from the pale skin.

"Moyashi," the Japanese grunted, "get... OFF me!"

"Just… just a drink," the younger tried to reason, his longer nails scraping against the stone floor as his resistance slipped from his waning grasp, "please…"

"NO!"

Allen gasped as a knee met his stomach, his lungs coughing as he doubled over, the hand to his throat lifting the lithe body to the mattress, his form bouncing on the bed while Kanda readjusted the shackles onto the younger, the body struggling weakly as he was restrained to the bed, the angry Japanese slipping off him after a few moments.

"Freak," Kanda hissed as he applied pressure to the wound, the silver eyes turning away from the elder while the Japanese cleaned the blood from his arm, a bandage wrapped around his wound as he turned back to the demon, curiosity on his face at the quiet sobbing sound emanating from the shaking chest.

"K-Kill m-me…"

Kanda stilled at the words, his cobalt eyes growing wide while tears began to fall from the silver ones, the pale face turning from the other as Allen pressed on.

"I-I'm so sick of living like this," the vampire sobbed softly, "pl-please… just kill me…"

"Moyashi-"

"I'm going to be a m-monster soon," Allen sniffed, "please-please don't let that happen!"

"Look," Kanda started, trying to reason with the crying younger, "Lavi says he can cure you-"

"And you _believe_ him now?" the younger spat back in incredulity, "face it, I'll be a monster before that happens!"

"But-"

"Please… just kill me…" Allen murmured, "I don't want to be a monster… death would be better than _this _life."

"_You _were the one who was so determined to get out here alive!" Kanda snapped, "_where _is that determination now?!"

"That was when I thought I could fight this thing!" the younger retorted, "but now-"

"Now you have a scientist, no matter how retarded, that is willing and, though I hate to admit it, able to help you," the Japanese pressed, "and you just want to throw that away?"

"No," Allen shook his head, tears still slipping down the pale cheeks, "I just don't want to kill anymore…"

The strong jaw twitched at the words, Kanda feeling his fingers twitch as they reached for his blade, the cobalt staring into mercury.

"Please Kanda," the vampire whispered, "just kill me… I won't hold it against you, I promise."

Allen felt relief fill him as he heard metal slide against its scabbard, the deadly-looking katana shining in the morning sun. Kanda watched as the silver eyes closed gently as the blade touch the pale flesh, his lungs expanding deeply and the Japanese raised the katana high above his head in preparation to fulfill Allen's wish.

"NO!"

Kanda felt his body hit the floor for the second time, a blur of red crashing into the strong chest while the sword clattered to the stone.

"LAVI!"

"Don't kill him!" the other pressed, his body sitting on the other and pinned him to the floor, Kanda struggling against him.

"Lavi-"

"I _need _him alive!" the redhead continued, "you _promised _me you wouldn't kill him!"

"He _asked _me too!" Kanda roared as he tried to push the other off of him, "besides, what happens if he can't change back next time?! Your work will be for naught if you're _dead_!"

"Then I'll work fast-"

"Lavi," Allen interrupted, his head trying to turn to see the other two, "Kanda's telling the truth, I _asked _him too-"

"I DON'T CARE!" Lavi shouted at the other two, the volume of his normally relaxed voice startling them, his own breath deep as he tried to calm himself. "Look," the redhead murmured after a moment, "I promised you I'd find a cure and that's _exactly _what I intend to do."

"Lavi-"

"And _you _promised _not _to kill him for another three months!" the redhead snapped at Kanda, effectively shutting the other up.

The green and blue stared at each other in mutual stubbornness before Kanda pushed Lavi off him, his hands grabbing the katana and slipping it back into its sheath.

"And just where the hell were you this morning," Kanda hissed as he stood, "Moyashi would've sucked me dry had I been unprepared!"

"Why would he have drained you-"

"Just answer the damn question!"

"I had a late night," Lavi told him, his green eyes narrowing, "I figured the world wouldn't end if I slept in for one day!"

"'Che," Kanda grunted as he turned from the other two, "you were practically bouncing last night about your new samples; you _better _have found something!"

"Um… well…"

"Nothing!?" Kanda snapped, his cobalt eyes throwing daggers at the other, "you found… _nothing_!?"

"I should've known," Allen scoffed quietly, his body relaxing on the pillows.

"Now, now hang on you two," Lavi protested weakly as he stood, "look, I just need a few days with them and-"

"Will you stop it!"

Both sets of eyes turned to the young vampire, the young man looking defeated for the first time since they met.

"A-Allen?"

"Just stop making it sound like there's hope for me," Allen sniffed, "just let me give up and die."

"No chance."

Both Allen and Lavi turned in surprise to Kanda, the Japanese standing with his arms crossed over his chest.

"_You _are not giving up because one retard lost his brain for five seconds," Kanda snapped, his eyes narrowing at the younger.

"This from the guy that was willing to _kill _me a minute ago!"

"Only because you hadn't given up, you made a _choice_!" the Japanese pointed out, "giving up and withering away is just _pathetic_!"

Allen flinched at the harshness in the voice, his lower lip quivering before the fat tears rolled down his cheeks, his shoulders shaking as he cried quietly.

"And will you _stop, crying_!"

"I'm just so sick of all this," the younger sniffed, "it's not like I have anybody who'd miss me anyway-"

"Then live long enough to meet someone who would."

Allen looked up at the Japanese, his silver eyes surprised as he stared into cobalt, Kanda holding their gaze for a moment longer before he turned to march up the stairs, his ponytail swinging with each step, Allen and Lavi remaining in silence for a few moments longer before the redhead broke it.

"Look," the elder started softly, "Allen, I'm trying, I really am trying, I really _do _want to cure you-"

"No, you just want to stop this disease-"

"Same thing isn't it?" Lavi teased quietly, a small smile pulling on his lips as one slipped on Allen's, "look, I promise you, I will find this cure, and make sure it works, before you become that _thing_."

"How can you possibly test this?"

"I have my methods," the redhead promised, "so please, _trust _me!"

"On one condition," Allen told the other after a moment of thought, "I'm no longer a prisoner, you let me walk around free."

"I don't think-"

"I know Kanda will be pissed," the vampire pressed, "and I know it's a risk but-"

"And what if that monster takes over again huh?" Lavi countered, "as much as I hate to admit it, Kanda might not be able to fend it off."

"Then lock me up at night," Allen compromised, "don't let me out of the lab, just let me be _free_," his arms pulled against the shackles, "I'm sick of all this."

The redhead bit his lip, feeling as though he was slowly becoming insane for even considering the idea.

"You promise you won't run away?"

"I promise," the younger nodded vigorously, "I-I won't attack either of you or interrupt your work-"

"Kanda's gonna have a fit," Lavi muttered as he reached forward to the shackles, his green eyes meeting the hopeful silver, "don't make me regret this."

Allen simply nodded vigorously as he felt more than heard the snap of the shackles as they fell from his pale wrist, his body now allowed to move free in over a month.

* * *

**So... reviews?**


End file.
